Prompted
by Madj
Summary: A collection of Captain Swan ficlets from prompts I received on Tumblr. Feel free to message me on here or Tumblr if you have something you'd like me to write.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: **"In silent screams, in wildest dreams I never dreamed of this" CS prompt! :D

* * *

Killian Jones is going down on her, and it feels fucking amazing.

She knows they'll both regret it tomorrow, but the small part of her that's still managing to object through the haze of lust and tequila fades more with each stroke of his tongue, every scrape of his stubble against her thighs, every time he moans like she is the most delicious thing he's ever tasted.

This might be the worst mistake she's ever made — and that's saying something — but she has never had it so good, and she is so. fucking. close.

He is her best friend, and she knows how he is with women — knows the reason why, was the one who stood by and comforted him when Milah died. She's seen firsthand the trail of broken hearts he leaves behind him — not on purpose, never on purpose. (Women just flock to him, with his good looks and beautiful eyes, the way he smirks like he's just seen you naked and _loves what he sees_. They can't help but fall for him, not realizing that he can't give them what they want until it's too late.) And she knows he won't mean to break hers, either, but that doesn't mean he won't.

He's been the only constant in her life since junior high — and she in his — and though she's not blind to how attractive he is, she values his friendship much more. Though they've always flirted, always had a connection, they are always careful not to go too far, to do anything they can't come back from.

Until tonight.

Somehow the drinking and dancing to celebrate their final round of college finals turned into brushing up against each other on the dance floor and exchanging deep, hungry kisses in the darkest corner of the bar away from their other friends. Making out in the cab — his hand up her skirt, flirting with the edges of her soaked panties, hers rubbing the hard ridge of his erection through his jeans — quickly became the two of them naked in her bed breaking every vow she'd ever made about their friendship.

She hadn't even let herself fantasize about this, for fear of ruining everything.

_It'll be okay_, she tells herself, even as she comes hard, fingers yanking at his hair as he murmurs words of praise into her skin and links the fingers of her other hand with his own.

_We'll be fine_, she thinks, as she rolls the condom on, feeling his cock throbbing under her hand and his eyes boring into her.

_It's just the alcohol. It's not Killian and Emma, it's just two horny bodies in need of release. We can go back to normal tomorrow._

_Tomorrow_, she promises herself, _we'll laugh it off, forget about it_.

And she knows, as he fills her up, as they fumble their way into a perfect rhythm, as he completes her with every deep thrust and his hoarse "_oh Emma_" in her ear, that she is a damn liar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt:** How much is that doggy in the window?

* * *

If Emma Swan knew one thing, it was that the curse of her life was to fall in love and then be abandoned.

She knew this, as well as she knew her own name, and yet she couldn't help but fall for yet another pair of big, beautiful, brown eyes that watched her adoringly.

"Chewie," she said firmly. "I can't keep you; you know this."

The chocolate lab puppy pretended not to hear, stumbling over his own feet trying to get closer to her. "You're going to break my heart, you know?"

If the pup knew, he refused to acknowledge it and continued to try to charm her with his puppy smile and wagging tail. With a sad smile, she scooped up the roly poly ball of fur and put him back in the pen in front of the pet shop window. The poor little guy was lonely, since all of his brothers and sisters had been sold. Even though in Emma's opinion he was the cutest of the litter, he was a bit of a runt and the last to go.

He was friendly and adorable, despite being small, so Emma knew it wouldn't be long before he was gone, too.

The moment came before she was ready for it.

She came back from her lunch break only to see a man standing in front of the pen, Chewie's fuzzy head peeking over his shoulder. She sent a questioning look toward Tink, who was behind the counter. Her co-worker was practically twisting herself into knots making wild motions toward the guy. There was no telling what the girl was trying to convey, though it was most likely another move in her ongoing effort to land Emma in a relationship as happy as her own. Raising her eyebrows, Emma shook her head and moved toward him, steeling herself to find a new home for her favorite pup.

As she got closer, she realized with a start that the man was one she'd seen before, almost daily, looking in the pet shop window at the puppies. She and Tink had amused themselves by making up all kinds of stories about who he was and why he was hanging around outside the pet shop.

Tink (of course) hadn't stopped at speculation, giving into a sudden craving for hot chocolate from Granny's Diner, which just happened to develop while he was standing outside. After her impromptu walk-by, she told Emma that he was "sex on two legs with the bluest eyes I've ever seen." They'd taken to calling him Blue Eyes, and Tink was constantly encouraging Emma to go talk to the him or at least get a closer look for herself. ("He might be your true love, Emma, you never know!") Even if she hadn't completely sworn off men, thanks to her cheating asshole of an ex, Emma wasn't about to start talking to some stranger outside the shop. Maybe once she could stop constantly remembering the moment she found Walsh in bed with another woman, she'd consider trusting another person with a penis. She wasn't sure that would ever happen, no matter how blue his eyes were.

She realized, as she got closer, that Blue Eyes was even more attractive than she'd expected. His eyes were stunning, his dark hair stood up in clumps like he'd just run his hands through it, and the smile of delight on his face was kind of beautiful. For once, all of Tink's hype was completely accurate; the guy was amazingly hot.

Which was completely beside the point.

Taking a deep breath, she gave him her most professional smile.

"You seem to have made a new friend," she said.

The man laughed, his eyes sparkling, upping the attractiveness factor further than she thought possible.

_Damn, not cool, universe. Not cool at all._

"He's very friendly," Blue Eyes said, laughing again as the pup squirmed around in his arms. Emma swallowed hard at the flexing of his biceps as he settled Chewie back in his arms. She had an admitted weakness for a man with strong arms. Which, again, was totally irrelevant. "I admit, I've been stopping by to see him in the window every day. I'm surprised he's still here."

"Me, too," she said. She selfishly wanted to keep Chewie around, but she had to think about what was best for him. She knew a dog person when she saw one, and that's exactly the kind of owner she wanted for the pup. "He's the best of the lot, if you ask me."

Blue Eyes studied her. "Why don't _you_ adopt him?"

She shrugged. "No pets allowed at my apartment."

"The girl at the pet store can't have a dog? That's ironic."

She forced a smile. "I had to move in a hurry; I didn't have a lot of options." The guy must have superpowers, because somehow her worst memory of Walsh became a little fuzzier while Blue Eyes was smiling at her.

"That's a shame," he said. He pulled the puppy away from the crook of his neck and looked him in the face. "So, what's his name?"

"Well, that's up to you," she said. "If you decide to buy him."

"Yeah, but you call him _something_, love," he said, glancing at her name badge. His voice dropped a bit, got a little flirty. "Come on Emma. You can tell me."

He bit his lip, stepping closer and giving her (she was pretty sure) a quick once-over. She ignored the look, and the resulting jump in her belly. She was _so_ not here for that.

"Chewbacca," she admitted, refusing to take a step back.

He grinned. "A beautiful dog lover who likes 'Star Wars'? You may be the perfect woman."

"Those are your qualifications for perfect?" she asked, unable to stop herself from laughing. "You're easy."

"Oh, love, you've no idea," he said, not even trying to hide that he was checking her out this time.

"Settle down, Romeo." She said, rolling her eyes. "I'm here to sell you the best dog ever, nothing else."

He looked at Chewie again. The dog wagged his whole behind and licked the guy's nose, instantly sparking a goofy grin on his face.

_Sold!_ she thought, with a bittersweet smile. _Smart move, Chewie._

"It's Killian, love, and aye. I'll take Chewie."

She distracted herself by focusing on helping Killian pick out some of the basics he'd need, and flipping Tink off behind his back when she saw her making kissy faces at them.

"I think that's it," she said after she finished ringing him up. As he signed the receipt, she snuggled the puppy.

"Bye, buddy," she whispered, burying her face in his fur. She pulled back, blushing as she saw Killian watching her with a smile. She cleared her throat before handing Chewie over. "Be good."

"You know," Killian said. "My brother and I own a music store just down the block. I plan to have Chewie there with me every day. You're welcome to stop by and see us anytime."

She opened her mouth to respond, holding back a smile as he blushed and scratched his head just behind his ear. One minute he was flirting boldly with her, and the next he was blushing. It was an intriguing (and kind of adorable) mix.

"I mean, _him_," Killian said. "You can stop by and see him whenever you like."

"I'll keep that in mind," she promised, feeling more cheerful than she thought possible.

"So, you're going by tomorrow, right?"

She jumped at the voice in her ear.

"Damn it, Tink!" she hissed, turning to watch Killian leave. It was pointless to deny to herself that the man had a seriously fine ass to go with his unfairly blue eyes and drool-worthy biceps. "Were you a ninja in your past life?"

"Don't dodge the question, Emma. You're going by to see him, right?"

She shrugged. "Well, I am a woman in love."

Tink gasped. "I knew it! I told you he was gorgeous!"

"Chewie," Emma said. "I meant I love _Chewie_."

Ignoring her friend's groan, she moved to tidy up the shop, thinking not of brown eyes but of blue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt:** Hi! here's a prompt for you (and because i'm currently listening to it) Taylor's Blank Space's "Cause darling I'm a nightmare dress like a daydream." thank you

* * *

She'd be the death of him, he just knew it.

Maybe not his literal death, but the death of his career for sure.

Killian Jones clenched his fist and stared at the tastefully bland wallpaper in front of him, trying very hard not to picture what exactly Emma Nolan was doing in the hotel room behind him with a guy who looked a whole hell of a lot like him.

She was doing it to make him crazy, to get him to consider what _he_ could be doing with her behind closed doors if he would just change his mind.

It was safer, smarter for him to focus on all the reasons he should keep his hands — hand — to himself where the governor's daughter was concerned.

His military career had ended after he'd lost his hand in combat, and it had seemed like fate when his brother had introduced him to David Nolan. Nolan's wife was a career politician, and when their daughter Emma had turned 18 she decided she'd had enough of bodyguards and had tried to refuse protection.

Unwilling to leave his daughter unprotected, Nolan had tried a new tactic, taking a chance in hiring Killian. He was only a couple years older than Emma, and the governor's husband figured she might respond better to someone closer to her age. The job offer had come at the perfect time, just when he was beginning to feel useless, and damn sorry for himself. Never once had Killian been made to feel like he was any less competent simply because he had a prosthetic hand, and he felt he owed Nolan for the opportunity.

And it had been pretty great at first. He'd been guarding her for 10 months, and she refused to treat him like an employee, insisting that if they were going to be stuck with each other she wanted them to be friends. In addition to being gorgeous, Emma was smart, funny and compassionate. If he was honest with himself, he'd have to admit to being more than a little in love with her. And since the night of her birthday party a month ago, and a passionate kiss between them, he knew she had feelings for him as well.

But Killian was raised to be a man of honor, and getting involved with the boss's daughter — the person he was paid to protect — was unacceptable.

Unfortunately, convincing Emma of that fact was proving to be impossible, and in the meantime the woman was driving him mad.

She brushed up against him every time she could. She flirted with him constantly, and — once she realized it bothered him — with other men in his presence. Knowing that it was his favorite color, she started wearing red more frequently, the more low-cut the better; even that was less painful for him than the morning two days ago when she'd "accidentally" walked out of her bathroom stark bloody naked.

She was even more beautiful than he'd imagined, and he'd spent quite a lot of time imagining. And now he'd never get the vision of all that pale, creamy skin out of his mind. As if he needed any help in jump-starting his fantasies about her.

When he'd still refused her, Emma had obviously decided to kick things up a notch. The fundraiser for children of veterans provided her with a perfect opportunity. The dress she wore, red of course, clung to her form, dipping just so here and there to tease a glimpse of mouth-wateringly perfect flesh.

If that wasn't enough, she'd quickly targeted a man at the fundraiser — tall, dark hair, blue eyes, bearing a definite resemblance to himself (a pale imitation of his devilishly handsome self, to be sure, but her intent was obvious). He'd nearly ground his teeth down to the root holding back his objections as she invited the bastard up to the room she'd apparently booked in advance.

It was a miracle he'd managed to follow them upstairs without putting his fist through the guy's face and having Emma up against the wall of the elevator. He could imagine it so clearly, too. He'd push that skirt up around her waist — he'd bet a thousand dollars she wasn't wearing underwear — and plunge his fingers into her wet heat. He knew Emma; she'd be fucking herself on his hand, one arm curled around his shoulders and the other hand slipping into his pants. God, he could almost feel her hand curled around him …

Killian knocked his head back into the wall, cutting off that line of thought before he embarrassed himself.

Swallowing hard, he schooled his features into an impassive mask just as the door opened next to him and Emma breezed out and toward the elevator without a word.

He followed her, also without a word, hitting the button for the ground floor and facing forward, determinedly not looking at her. He didn't want to see her face, see if his look-alike had marked her in any way; he wasn't sure he could handle the sight of her glowing in satisfaction.

"I didn't sleep with him," she said, and he jerked around to look at her. Her swollen mouth and lack of lipstick was evidence that she'd at least been kissing the wanker, but she looked unaffected otherwise.

Actually, she looked kind of pissed off.

"I was going to," she continued when he didn't answer. "But he wasn't what I really wanted."

He looked forward again, heart pounding, and watched the numbers as the elevator neared the lobby.

She sighed behind him. "Next time I will," she said as the doors opened. "If you don't man up and just take what you want already."

She swept past him, and he couldn't help but take a moment to admire the sway of her hips before following her.

He was _so_ getting fired.


End file.
